


Distance

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Tezuka in training in Germany, but he can't sleep because he misses Atobe too much. What would Atobe do if he knew that he felt so lonely?





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenges by Lande di Fandom "maritombola" (prompt: 70 - solitario (solitaire or masturbation)) and "COW-T" (prompt: sussurri (whispers))

Tezuka sat on his bed and sighed. He loved being in Germany and training, but every time he was alone in his room in the evening he felt so alone. He missed his friends in Japan. And most of all he missed his boyfriend.

They managed to exchange a couple of texts per day, but they couldn’t say much in those few sentences.

Tezuka laid on his bed and covered himself before setting his glasses on the table. He should try to sleep. Except... except that he missed Atobe so much it hurt.

He sighed melancholically, resigned to spend the night awake.

He could call Atobe... he missed his voice so much... but he was surely training in that moment, it was still day in Japan.

If Atobe knew how lonely he was he surely would catch a plane to visit him, but Tezuka couldn’t do that to him. He had to train too, tennis was extremely important for the both of them.

Ah, my love - Atobe would say - I’ve missed you so much that my heart ached every moment of every day.

Kunimitsu snorted. Yes, he would totally say something that sappy.

And then he would kiss him, Tezuka thought while brushing the tip of his fingers against his own lips. A shiver went down his spine.

He closed his eyes and let his imagination go on.

If they were alone in Kunimitsu’s room, Atobe would kiss him passionately, slowly moving his lips downwards on his neck because he knew that he loved it. Tezuka moved his hands according to the fantasy.

And after that... after that he would be eager for more, that was for sure. He would start touching him, caressing his arms and then his shoulders and his chest. He would slide his hands under his shirt and tease his sensitive nipples.

Tezuka sighed in pleasure when his fingers touched them.

Atobe would then move one hand down, into Kunimitsu’s pants, teasing his already half hard member.

You are so sensitive, my love – he would jokingly say – I barely touched you and you’re already in this situation.

Tezuka groaned, biting his lips.

“Shut up and go on.” He would order to his boyfriend.

Atobe would laugh – oh, that sweet sound – but then he would start skilfully caressing Tezuka’s shaft, massaging his most sensitive spots with extreme care.

Kunimitsu moaned in pleasure, wiggling under that touch, and his boyfriend would chuckle.

Do you want more, my love? – he would ask in a mischievous tone of voice.

-Yes.- Tezuka shakily whispered.

At that point Atobe would grab the other’s member and masturbate him. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster, following Kunimitsu’s hips when he started to move them back and forth.

Tezuka panted and moaned. Atobe’s hand on his member was great, but the one still teasing his nipple was driving him crazy.

He tried to control himself some more, he tried to make that encounter last a bit longer, but he couldn’t help himself.

-Keigo!- he moaned the other’s name as he reached his orgasm, wetting his hand and his underwear.

He stayed still for some moments, his head completely blank for the post orgasm. Then he cleaned himself.

He sighed in satisfaction, setting in a more comfortable position on the bed. He already felt the sleepiness coming to him.

And if he concentrated enough he could feel Atobe’s arm around his waist and his voice in his ear.

_Good night, Kunimitsu._

“Good night, Keigo.” He replied in his mind.

He outlined a smile before falling asleep, not feeling lonely anymore.


End file.
